Ce lien qui les unit
by DameLicorne
Summary: Deux générations séparent Andromeda et Victoire. Elles sont nées dans des familles très différentes. Et pourtant... elles ont tant de choses en commun.


_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée._

* * *

Victoire Lupin connaissait très bien Andromeda Tonks. En effet, celle-ci était proche de sa famille, les Weasley. D'autant plus qu'elle élevait seule son petit-fils, Teddy Lupin. Celui-ci était justement le filleul de l'un des oncles de Victoire, Harry Potter. La jeune femme avait donc toujours connu la grand-mère de celui qui allait devenir son mari.

Elle avait d'ailleurs mis très longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'elle voyait en Teddy bien plus qu'un ami. Mais ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble et ne l'avaient jamais regretté. Il leur avait ensuite paru naturel de se marier, ce qu'ils avaient fait l'été précédent, au milieu de toute leur famille. Le côté paternel de Victoire était aussi la famille de cœur de Teddy.

Depuis, ils s'étaient installés dans l'une des maisons d'un petit quartier sorcier, dans le Pays de Galles. Bien sûr, ils allaient régulièrement rendre visite à leurs proches, particulièrement la grand-mère de Teddy et les parents de Victoire. Ce jour-là, la jeune femme s'était justement rendue chez Andromeda, à son invitation, pour prendre le thé avec elle. Elle était venue directement après le travail.

Depuis que Teddy et elle lui avaient annoncé qu'ils attendaient leur premier enfant, quelques mois auparavant, la vieille dame leur semblait parfois bien mélancolique. Cela touchait profondément Victoire, d'autant plus qu'elle était attachée à Andromeda depuis son enfance, comme à une sorte de grand-tante, bien plutôt que comme la belle-grand-mère ou grand-belle-mère qu'elle était légalement devenue.

Andromeda Tonks était une femme forte. Elle avait affronté le décès de son mari puis de sa fille et de son gendre la tête haute. Elle avait élevé son petit-fils en veillant à respecter le fragile équilibre entre tendresse et rigueur. La grand-mère n'avait jamais cherché à remplacer Nymphadora et Remus auprès de Teddy. Elle savait que c'était une tâche impossible. Mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour faire de lui quelqu'un d'épanoui et de bien élevé.

Heureusement, les Potter et les Weasley l'avaient épaulée, tout au long de ces années-là. Elle faisait pleinement partie de leur famille, tout en ayant soigneusement conservé son indépendance. Andromeda avait vu grandir Victoire depuis la naissance de celle-ci, exactement deux ans jour pour jour après la Bataille de Poudlard.

La grand-mère avait vu la complicité naître et grandir entre Teddy et l'aînée des cousins Weasley, au fil des années. Elle les avait vu devenir amis. Elle avait deviné, bien plus tard, qu'ils devenaient davantage l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient annoncé officiellement, elle s'en était réjouie. Et quand ils avaient décidé de se marier, elle avait été à la fois heureuse pour eux et émue à l'idée de cette page qui se tournait.

Ce bébé qui s'annonçait, c'était une grande joie. C'était la vie qui continuait. C'était aussi un symbole : il allait naître de parents n'ayant connu directement aucune guerre des sorciers. Même si, évidemment, ils avaient tous deux été directement touchés par la dernière en date. Andromeda réalisait que ce bébé allait être l'un des tout premiers à venir au monde dans une société en paix depuis si longtemps, et cela la touchait beaucoup.

Bref, les deux femmes se retrouvaient régulièrement pour discuter. Évoquer le passé, parler du présent, imaginer l'avenir. L'un des sujets qui intéressaient le plus la jeune femme était la manière dont Nymphadora Tonks avait vécu sa propre grossesse. Bien sûr, elle ne mettait jamais directement le sujet sur le balai, car parler de sa fille rendait généralement Andromeda nostalgique.

Mais c'était la vieille dame, elle-même, qui y revenait régulièrement. Elle aimait ressortir un vieil album photo, relié de cuir vert et patiné par le temps et l'usage. Teddy le connaissait par cœur et Victoire n'en était plus très loin, désormais. On y voyait d'abord une très jeune Andromeda, qui venait à peine de quitter Poudlard. Elle était radieuse, au bras de son cher Ted.

Sur les photos de leur mariage, la famille de la mariée était visiblement absente, mais de nombreux amis les entouraient. Andromeda passait son doigt avec nostalgie sur chaque photo. Il ne restait plus grand-monde en vie... Alors qu'elle lui citait, une fois de plus, les noms de chaque personne, Victoire lui demanda s'il était possible de les inscrire magiquement, avouant qu'elle avait du mal à tout retenir.

Cette demande surprit la vieille dame mais, rapidement, elle se mit à sourire.  
— C'est une très bonne idée ! répondit-elle. Il doit sûrement y avoir des sortilèges pour ça, je devrais regarder dans mes livres.  
— Teddy en connaît probablement, remarqua Victoire.

En effet, son mari était ensorceleur.

— Tu as raison, je lui demanderai. En dehors de tes grands-parents Weasley et de moi-même, il reste tellement peu de monde...

Le cœur serré, la jeune femme tourna les pages pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Il y avait de nombreuses photos de la mère de Teddy. Beaucoup de son enfance, moins de son adolescence et du début de l'âge adulte. Puis son mariage avec Remus Lupin, qui tenait en un seul pauvre cliché, mais sur lequel les mariés rayonnaient autant que les parents de la mariée une génération plus tôt.

Ted et Andromeda avaient ensuite réussi à obtenir quelques autres clichés du jeune couple. Surtout au fur et à mesure de la grossesse de leur fille. Remus avait un air franchement inquiet sur beaucoup d'entre elles mais, sur celles où il touchait le ventre de sa femme, on voyait tout l'amour qu'il portait à ces deux êtres.

L'album se continuait sur la naissance d'un minuscule petit Teddy. Andromeda, déjà veuve, avait pu faire des clichés de lui avec chacun de ses deux parents, mais aussi des trois Lupin ensemble. Avec le recul, elle s'en était félicitée. Un double de ces clichés était affiché au mur de la chambre de son petit-fils, et tous deux les avaient longuement regardés, au fil du temps.

Lorsque, à leur tour, Victoire et Teddy s'étaient mariés, Andromeda leur avait notamment offert une copie de ces photos. La jeune femme les avait elle-même installées en bonne place dans leur maison. Le jeune homme ne vivait pas dans la nostalgie du passé, mais il était conscient de ses racines. Et il avait la chance d'avoir dans son entourage proche une personne qui le comprenait particulièrement bien.

En effet, Harry Potter, son parrain, avait lui aussi grandi sans ses parents. C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il avait toujours veillé à être proche de Teddy. Il avait épaulé de son mieux Andromeda, avec l'aide de celle qui était devenue son épouse, Ginny, la tante de Victoire. Victoire, quant à elle, avait la chance d'avoir ses deux parents et ses quatre grands-parents.

Elle avait très tôt voulu les partager avec Teddy, alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants. Cela avait beaucoup ému sa grand-mère Molly, qui lui avait assuré qu'il était pour elle un petit-fils de cœur. Andromeda n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait souri tristement, touchée par la générosité dont la fillette avait fait preuve. Victoire était restée quelqu'un de sensible et d'attentif aux autres, et la vieille dame l'estimait beaucoup pour cela.

En regardant les photos de Teddy bébé, Andromeda remarqua un détail et se souvint brusquement de ce qu'elle s'était promis.

— Au fait, Victoire, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te montrer... Est-ce que tu veux bien venir au grenier avec moi ?  
— Bien sûr ! répondit celle-ci sans la moindre hésitation.

Tout en devisant, les deux femmes grimpèrent à l'étage de la maison. Andromeda guida Victoire vers la trappe qui menait au grenier, avant d'agiter sa baguette afin de faire descendre le petit escalier qui permettait d'y accéder. Elles y montèrent toutes deux. Dès qu'elle mit le pied dans la vaste pièce sous le toit, la vieille dame agita machinalement sa baguette afin de retirer la poussière des lieux.

Andromeda regarda ensuite à droite et à gauche, les sourcils froncés. Elle commença à s'avancer à travers les empilements d'objets.

— Voyons voir... Où est-ce que je l'ai rangé, déjà ? se demanda-t-elle pensivement. Teddy s'en est servi jusqu'à ses deux ans, à peu près... J'ai dû le mettre sous un vieux drap pour le protéger, mais...

Victoire la fixa, perplexe. De quoi donc voulait-elle parler ? La grand-mère de son mari regardait le contenu de son grenier tout en se déplaçant lentement à travers les allées qui y avaient été formées. Tout à coup, elle stoppa dans un coin, face à une énorme masse recouverte d'un drap. Intriguée, la jeune femme s'approcha, prête à lui proposer son aide.

D'une main ferme, Andromeda empoigna le drap et commença à le retirer. Victoire lui prêta rapidement main-forte, sans songer à sortir sa baguette. Elle était totalement concentrée sur ce qu'il se passait, sentant confusément que le moment était important. Effectivement, lorsqu'elles eurent ôté le vieux tissu afin d'accéder à ce qu'il protégeait, la jeune femme retint son souffle.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux berceau rectangulaire, au bois sculpté et patiné par le temps. Il était monté sur quatre roulettes, comme Victoire s'en aperçut lorsqu'Andromeda le fit bouger en le poussant sur le côté, afin de l'éloigner du reste. Il y avait des petits barreaux de chaque côté, tandis que des plumes étaient sculptées de chaque côté d'une fleur, à la tête comme au pied du berceau.

À l'intérieur du petit lit d'enfant se trouvaient une couverture ainsi qu'un petit oreiller assorti. Constitués de nombreux carrés cousus entre eux, ils avaient été soigneusement crochetés à la main. Chacun des carrés comportait en son centre une fleur d'une couleur différente. L'ensemble était totalement démodé mais respirait la tendresse et l'attention.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils : elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait une impression de déjà vu. En l'observant mieux, elle réalisa pourquoi. Elle ne l'avait effectivement encore jamais vu en vrai. Mais il se trouvait sur plusieurs des photos d'Andromeda, et même sur l'une de celles qu'elle leur avait données, et qui étaient en bonne place dans leur maison.

— C'est le berceau de Teddy et de sa mère ? souffla-t-elle avec hésitation en se tournant vers la vieille dame.  
— Tout à fait, opina celle-ci avec un sourire nostalgique. Mais pas seulement, il est bien plus ancien que ça. C'était celui de Ted. Comme il était fils unique, ses parents nous l'ont donné pour la naissance de Nymphadora. C'est ma belle-mère qui a réalisé la couverture et l'oreiller, sans magie puisqu'elle était moldue.  
— C'est impressionnant... souffla la jeune femme.  
— Maintenant, il est pour vous, reprit Andromeda. Enfin si vous le voulez, bien sûr, Teddy et toi.

Submergée par l'émotion, Victoire se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les hormones de sa grossesse, déjà bien avancée, la rendaient particulièrement émotive. La vieille dame, surprise par son silence, détourna les yeux du berceau pour la regarder. Elle fit alors quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

— Oh ma chérie ! s'écria-t-elle tandis que la jeune femme éclatait en sanglots. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste...  
— Non... non... ce n'est pas ça... répondit Victoire entre deux sanglots. C'est... Oh Andromeda... Je ne sais pas... comment le dire mais... c'est tellement gentil... Notre... notre bébé... ne pourrait pas avoir de plus beau berceau !

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, tandis qu'Andromeda lui tapotait gentiment le dos.

— Je suis sûre que, de là où ils sont, Nymphadora et Ted seront ravis de voir leur petit-enfant et arrière-petit-enfant dormir dans le même berceau qu'eux, dit-elle en espérant par là aider Victoire à calmer ses émotions.

Ce fut le contraire qui se produisit.

— J'aurais voulu... je voulais... je voudrais tellement... que les choses... soient différentes... répondit la jeune femme entre deux sanglots. C'est... c'est tellement... tellement injuste... pour Teddy et toi... pour eux... J'aurais voulu... ils auraient dû... être là... Eux et Remus... C'est injuste...  
— Ma chérie... reprit Andromeda avec douceur tout en écartant une mèche rebelle du visage de la future maman. C'est vrai, c'est triste, tu as raison. Mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien.

La jeune femme opina, au milieu de ses pleurs.

— Tu veux que j'appelle Teddy ? continua la vieille dame. Il doit être sorti du travail, à l'heure qu'il est. Et comme ça, il pourra emporter le berceau chez vous.

Victoire s'éloigna légèrement d'Andromeda et frotta ses yeux d'une main. Elle la fixa avec douceur, un sourire naissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres, au milieu de ses larmes à moitié séchées.

— Merci... Merci pour tout... murmura-t-elle tout bas.

* * *

 _Je remercie de tout cœur les rares lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews. C'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi ! Et, comme pour tous les autres auteurs de fanfictions, c'est mon seul salaire. Alors n'hésitez pas à être généreux avec moi, sur cette histoire comme sur toutes mes autres ! :)_


End file.
